White flash
My names John a survivor of the ice maniac he well....let's start from the begining. I was driving home from work and me being a 16 year old boy I had no idea what was goin to happen.I hear sirens and I pull over but they weren't directed to me they were rushing somewhere else. I had watched the police ambulance and fire depatment zoom by to where a crime had happened. Once they had paces I had pulled back into the lane and started my way back home. I turned onto my street and I was shocked to see my house wrapped in police tape I pull over to the side of the road and I run inside I check everywhere then I entered my parents bedroom it was such a horrific sight I was bound to throw up. My parents were on their bed chopped up into a million peices and the room was a blood bath. "There dead kid" I feel a Hand on my sholder and I turn to see a shorter male with white hair in a drench coat. "Are you a detective can you tell me what happened here please" I feel the monster of tears and cry in my throat I just wanted to curl up and cry. "They weren't fast enough" he says with a smirk on his face how could he be smirking when the two most inportant people in my life were dead."I'm think of that as a catch phrase do you like it?!" "Sure but what.."I tryed to hold in a sob."what am I gonna do" "I don't know this ain't my problem " the teen had said walking away.his words rang in my head for the next few weeks. I had moved in with my aunt and uncle considering they are my god parents. I barrly came out of the room I was staying in.I layed in the bed listening to music when I was called down for dinner I walked down the stairs and ploped in my seat my aunt gave me a small smile "How are you holding up kid" my uncle had asked. To be honest I wanted to start crying right thn right now. I just looked at him "come on kid please cheer up" I had smiled a small smile and that changed everthing I sat up straight and smiled a stuipid grin. For the rest of the night we all spent our time laughing and joking around. At my bed time I told my aunt and uncle goodnight and headed up to my bedroom for the first time in a few weeks I went to bed smiling. I soon woke up to the sound off something sitting on my bed. I shot up in my seat and looked at the young male the one from the crime scene. "Hiya" he says cheerfully I gave him a puzzled look. "How did you get into my bed room" I asked a little freaked out that a young kid was in my room. "The window" I look over to it and its shattered I walk up to it and pick up a shard of glass but it wasn't glass it was ice. I look over to the young male and I look at his attire he's wearin all white and a white jacket but something I hadn't noticed before was his red eyes. He had 2 swords on his back and what looked like a ice staff. "You killed my parents didn't you" I ask with pure anger. He gives me smirk . "Yup and it was the most fun I ever had" he said giving me 2 thumbs up. My anger boils and I charge at him. He moved so fast I didn't have time to react."super speed you won't catch. Me" I turn towards him and I charge yet again this time he had hit me in the head and knocked me out cold. I had soon woken up in the hospital they did some test and I was clear to go. Once I had gotten back to the house I saw a note on my bed it read ' hi john well I had no choice so I knocked you out and your feisty like your dad when I killed him he hadhit me with a bat and it hurt anyway I figured you missed your parents so here's a price of them xoxowhitw flash' I opened the box and it had a peice of meat in it then I released it was a eye that belonged to my dad. Category:Cringe